Magical Parody Of The Epic
by MEWchama
Summary: Harry Potter / Hetalia PAIRINGS INSIDE- To think it all started because he was accidentally chosen. He didn't expect to get stuck in what he used to think was myth. Magic, comedy, and romance are only parts of the story as Alfred tries to be a hero. USUK


Magical Parody Of The Epic

a (mostly) UsUk fic.

A/N

Please don't axe murder me D: But the other pairings are: RusCan, EstLat, PoLiet, GerIta, Spamano, SLIGHT Prustria and some FranSey.

If you are a multi pair-er great for you :D Lucky for me too...and if your reading this for the UsUk and uncaring about any other pairings...also great! I am one for OTP so everything pairing wise means I'm strictly for it XD Now please...Lemme know...should I pair le weasly twins? and Harry X Ron? Or not? It is a mix :D Harrytalia teehee.

Readers from my other AU fic EternalXFate KNOW who Harry Fotta is...I just HAD to add him in here...He's a joy...and great for the obvious competition between Francis and Arthur...he doesn't help much...but he doesn't not help much either XD

Without any further ranting, which I hope you took the time to read anyways. Don't yell at me for not reading the pairing list please? BE sure to review. The more reviews means the faster I update. That goes for all of my fics.

...

He walked along the listed road, the piece of paper crumpling slowly in his hands as he grew eager. He adjusted the glasses upon his face, spring air seeming to chill him. It was strange enough to him that he'd had to fly all the way to england, but even stranger he had to take a train farther away to some uncharted place in England! Even more strange, his letter of 'acceptance' had been sent by hand, something they could have probably just e-mailed him? It had been slipped under his door and not to a mailbox either, none the less.

Jet lag still gripped at him, his eyes threatening to fall shut at any moment. The weather here so far bugged him, wasn't it supposed ot be spring! The air was still overly chilled and snow was still working it's way into melting. Then again, In places like Wyoming or Colorado the weather could stay like this clear up until July sometimes! Weather did make him a bit curious, but he had no intention of ever figuring out it's patterns.

Muttering to himself, he came to the designated train station, walking to the exact point and wall where it alerted him. He stare with a seriously angered face. If someone had totally just pranked him to fly across the ocean to Europe..to stare at some wall at a train station, he WOULD commit murder. He at least felt as if he could. He held his luggage (him honestly not having packed much more than a few changes of clothes, a toothbrush, and a few video games for his DS lite), suddenly tripping and falling, expecting to painfully slam up into the wall. Instead, he hit the ground, the wall now BEHIND him, and fewer people...had he somehow gotten turned around? He looked at the piece of paper in his hand again, climbing into the train number printed on the paper. He handed the conductor his ticket and plopped down at his seat, his eyelids still heavy. Just as the whistles began to alert the train was making it's final call for passengers and leaving, he lulled into a light sleep, which crashed into a deep nap.

...

Alfred F. Jones was shaken awake by one of the riders, the male shrugging them away, trying to resume napping. This obviously annoyed the other person and he recieved a wack to the head.

"Get up, Jeez," A red headed male and his near identical brother gave him a blank stare, the one who had spoken snickering. His brother, whom had slightly lighter hair and had green eyes, not blue, only rolled his eyes. Judging by this kids accent, he took it he was either Irish or Scottish.

"I'm leading my two little brothers...We noticed you dead like a rock!" Yep, scottish. A smaller blonde haired boy with brown eyes appeared from behind the red head still unspeaking.

"Sorry, I suppose I should at least introduce myself. My name is Alistar, and these are my brothers...the other red head is Patrick, and the blonde one is William,"

"Well Hi, s'up. I'm Alfred," he made an almost over exxagerted hand gester at himself and a goofy smile, Alistar most likely thinking him as a bit of an attention grabber, just with that sudden movement.

"Alistar, we should get going before were late," his red headed brother had an Irish accent. What was the blonde one, from whales?

"I agree with big brother Patrick," the boys giggly voice made him almost laugh...and then he realized this boy did sound like he was from whales, or someplace near identical at least. With a sigh, the eldest nodded and waved at Alfred. Not saying a word more as he left with his two brothers. Alfred grabbed his luggage in a rush, scurrying off a train. He saw the school across some sort of lake, and groaned. Apparently they were going to PADDLE there(At least there were boats)? This place was beginning to REALLY piss him off. With another sigh of discontent, he and many others waited for instruction, and were soon off to Hogwarts. He also found this a strange name for a school. If it were up to him, it would be called something like , LionBlazer, or DragonFang. Sadly it wasn't, alas. It isn't.

...

"Here is the dining hall, you will recieve a list of schedules when meals are and when you may attend," a teacher led them across as much of the needed ground of their knowledge. Alfred frowned, why weren't they showing the rest of the school? He saw the stairs shift and grinned a bit goofily. Must be a new magic trick or something so kids wouldn't drop out. At least that is what he thought. The tour seemed abrupt, pretty short (even though it had actually taken a good forty five minutes), simply because Alfred was somewhat interested, his mind becoming more and more curious about the workings of this strange School.

"Okay then, I suppose I should introduce you to your teachers for this course and point out once more where their classrooms are..," Completely zoning out the guide, Alfred snuck off with another group of students, sticking out but going unnoticed. He was about near a switching staircase, where it leading to a large and ancient grey iron door. Excitement filled him as he picked up pace, making way for what might be an adventure. He was thinking maybe he'd find a dead body, failing students perhaps. He and his twisted mind could think a billion different thoughts from just that one door, and this is half metaphorical. He couldn't possibly think over twenty.

His footsteps seemed to echo in his head the closer he pulled to the staircase. He went to step onto the strange trick staircases (or so he still thought were only tricks), when a hand caught him on the shoulder and pulled him back. He almost jumped, but instead kept his straight face and turned around. A short blonde male with thick eyebrows and green eyes gave him a look of confusion and disappointment. He must have been a teacher, judging he wasn't wearing a uniform (as young as he looked), and Alfred had to admit he was the slightest bit handsome, but quickly pushed that thought away. He laughed out loud, mostly at him self for thinking something so random.

"what's so funny here! Do you realize how much trouble your in? You strayed from the group!"

"I just wanted to have a bit of fun," he muttered in retort to the other male.

"Well fun over, I'm escorting you back to your group. Kids these days I swear!" his english accent matched his appearance well, he thought.

"Well excuse me, you don't look like an adult, I'm sure I look more mature than you," Alfred put his smart ass opinion in, recieving a flustered expression from a now angry teacher.

"Just follow me! I'll just take that as a compliment on my behalf anyhow!" He grabbed his wrist, quickly leading him back to his group. alfred groaned, feeling like a kid in teh department store being led to his mother after being lost.

"I believe you lost him,"

"Oh good deary me yes! We have been looking for you mister!" he was only gone for like two minutes.

"I caught him wandering around,"

"Well thank you Arthur, oh yes, group, this is Arthur Kirkland. He teaches the basics class, just about the starting and important qualities of spell casting," Alfred rose an eyebrow, clearly confused. Maybe she meant science? Trying to compare it with magic maybe? He had thought.

"Alfred, stick with the group. You got a warning this time. Now behave or suffer the consequences," the guide woman sternly spoke to him, and he rolled his eyes when she turned away. Arthur Kirkland left, leaving the group to continue in their boredom. Alfred could hardly wait to explore by himself, or at least get some sort of revenge on Arthur for busting him. He simply needed to wait, not that his patience was a strong quality in him. It truly isn't.

...

Arthur left from the tour, feeling slightly accomplished. Yet, he had the feeling eyes were burning into him, watching his every move. He attempted to shrug this feeling away, apparently not doing very well. He turned down the nearest hallway just to rid of the feeling, feeling relief when the eyes burning into him feeling completely dispearsed. with a small tune being hummed, he entered his classroom to prepare for the next day, when class would officially start.

...

The hills behind Sunny Moore shadowed the entire campus, one figure using a crystal ball to watch their enemy campus. Catching sight of another figure that stood out, his eyes narrowed and his frown softened a bit. His boredom had payed off into the event of a plot. There was much planning to do. Oh yes, much planning to do indeed...not only could he aqquire what he wished to, but also he could crush the opponent. A twisted and childish smile lit his face as he left the room. The trouble would only begin to start here, not even quite ready yet to begin. But it would, and quite soon as well.

...

A/N

This was le prologue. I didn't introduce all the characters here no that would be boring. This story I plan to build up. It IS Harry Potter / Hetalia so you can expect comedy AND magic. Oh herimone and Elizaveta...what great friends you'll be.

Please review and I hope to update as soon as I can (I have a crapton of other fanfics so it may take a little bit ).

-MEWchama/ Jay Feir


End file.
